


宠物情人

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 1





	宠物情人

洪知秀觉得今天有点不对劲。  
今天不但工作完成得很快老板还表示要加薪，甚至回家的电车都非常准时，晚上吃到的烤肉也十分好吃。  
但在碰到那个人之前洪知秀一直觉得今天只是幸运的一天。  
跟好友尹净汉在十字路口分别后，洪知秀拐进自家公寓所在的小巷，结果在公寓楼下看到一个巨大的纸箱子，纸箱上面半阖着。本来洪知秀一向是不管这种事情的，反正是谁家要拿去丢的衣服可能性更大一点，但大概是今天好事太多心情太好，他难得上前打开盖子看了一眼。  
是个男孩。  
还是个长得挺好看的男孩。  
纸箱里的男孩因为箱子突然被人打开惊得抬起头睁大了眼睛，金发乖顺地搭在前额上，鼻梁高挺轮廓分明，看起来好像是个外国小孩啊？洪知秀跟他盯了一会儿，没忍住先开口。“请问遇到什么麻烦了吗？”  
男孩眨眨眼睛，好像没听懂洪知秀在说什么。啊应该要用英语的。洪知秀拍了拍脑袋，用英语又重复了一遍刚才的问题，男孩摘下耳机，用纯正的韩语回答洪知秀，“不好意思刚才音乐开太大声了没听到。”  
“那你需要帮助吗？”因为跟洪知秀说话男孩从纸箱里站了起来，洪知秀才发现男孩可能比自己还要高一点点，“啊……”男孩可能还在思考自己是怎么样一个情况，他的肚子已经比他先表达了目前迫切的需求。  
洪知秀了然地笑笑，四下张望了一下，公寓楼旁边也没有便利店，现在只有一个卖烤红薯的摊子还在营业，“……吃红薯吗？”洪知秀面有难色地开口，这个男孩一张欧美脸，身上的衣服看起来也价值不菲，红薯这种韩国平民饮食不知道吃不吃……  
“吃！”洪知秀还没想好这个时间点附近还有什么能吃的东西男孩已经回答了，而且相当坚定有力，眼睛里突然出现的神采几乎是“两眼放光”的具现化。  
“两个……三个烤红薯。”洪知秀掏出钱包付账，男孩拿着三个烤红薯烫得手都握不住，但还是坚持要剥开吃，是有多饿啊。洪知秀无奈的摇摇头，离家出走的小孩吗？这个年龄难免吧。  
“要不要先去我家？现在很迟了你一个人在外面也不太好，有什么问题去我家慢慢商量，可以吗？”洪知秀突然这么说到，他也不知道当时自己脑子里在想什么。男孩嘴里含着红薯话都说不清楚，点了点头算答应了。

“所以，你捡了个小男孩回家？”在上班的电车上尹净汉这么问洪知秀，“是啊。”洪知秀笑笑。“他说他叫Vernon。”  
“还是个外国人。”尹净汉挑了挑眉，“长得怎么样？”他问话的语气仿佛同办公室热衷于帮单身男青年相亲的阿姨，洪知秀嫌弃地打量了尹净汉一眼，嘴上还是诚实地说。“还不错。”  
尹净汉意味深长地点点头，“那你去上班他一个人呆在你家里？”“嗯哼。”洪知秀掏出手机。  
“你也不怕他偷东西逃跑？”当事人点开一个软件的界面，家里的情况清清楚楚，尹净汉凑上前去看，“你居然在家里装监控？知秀啊看不出你是这样的人。”监控界面里沙发上的人睡相安稳姿势老实，双手交握在胸前，平静地像个死人。  
“他说他跟家里闹了点矛盾，想在我家借住几天，帮我做家务作为交换。”确认了家里没有问题之后洪知秀按灭了手机屏幕。电车到站提示音适时响起，两人并肩走出车厢。“高中生吗？”尹净汉问道，洪知秀耸耸肩，“应该是吧。欧美人大多看起来比较成熟，我也不好判断他具体多大了，也没问他。”尹净汉笑着顶了顶他的肩膀。“你可是个美国长大的韩国人呢，这都看不出来。”“我在美国又不是学这个的。”洪知秀也笑起来，站到咖啡店柜台面前。“两杯冰美式，谢谢。”

可能是昨天太过于顺利，今天的工作突然多得洪知秀喘不过气来。等工作做完的时候下班时间都过了半小时，尹净汉是绝对不会等他的，在走之前跟他承诺明天会帮他买咖啡后就快乐下班了。  
洪知秀关掉办公室的最后一盏灯，看着门外的大雨叹了口气，翻了翻自己的公文包，果然没有带伞，再去买伞的话家里都不知道多少把了。他看了看天气预报，天气预报说雨再过半小时会停。要不还是先回办公室吧，半小时后再回家好了。洪知秀这么想着，正要转身上楼，电话突然响了。  
“你好我是洪知秀。”  
“知秀哥我是Vernon，我看现在外面下雨了，你有带雨伞吗？”居然是昨天捡到的小男孩，洪知秀愣了一下，对面马上判断出洪知秀可能没带伞，“那我现在去接你吧。我刚在你家发现了名片，上面有印你公司的地址。你不要乱走哦我来接你。”面对面听的时候男孩的声音还挺低沉有力的，但透过电磁波怎么就变得黏乎乎的，像融化的巧克力把洪知秀甜得晕乎乎的。  
他乖乖地站在公司楼下，哗啦啦的雨声让洪知秀不自觉地陷入了自己的世界。上次谈恋爱是什么时候？洪知秀艰难地回想着，可能……是大学时期的事了吧。优秀学长洪知秀人见人爱，来告白的男生女生都有，美国长大的开放青年自然不会在意性别问题，男男女女也都有交往过，但最后分手的原因大同小异，大概就是觉得没法跟他思维同频。  
为什么要说同频？最近是不是科幻小说看太多。洪知秀突然抓起了自己语句上的可疑点，连踩着水向他跑来的人都没注意，“知秀哥！”Vernon在他面前站定，递给他一把伞，自己撑着一把透明雨伞，昏黄的路灯光线透过塑料伞布和雨滴的折射照在金发男孩身上仿佛天神下凡。  
“谢谢。”洪知秀接过伞露出一个微笑，“晚饭吃了吗？”Vernon一愣。“还没有。”“那不如我们在外面吃了回去吧？”

小男孩意外的能吃。洪知秀一碗拉面呼呼吹凉吃了好久，坐对面的小孩已然一碗拉面一盘煎饺甚至还加一碗米饭全部下肚。“……吃饱了吗？”洪知秀认真地担忧起小孩的食量，现在小孩都吃这么多吗？年轻真好啊也不怕肠胃炎。“吃饱了。”Vernon露出一个微笑，牙齿排列整齐仿佛小鲨鱼，洪知秀点了点头，思考了一下。“要不要喝可乐？”  
饭后两个人一人一瓶可乐走在回家的路上，男孩一口喝下去后打出一个悠长的嗝，洪知秀笑得直不起腰来，凑上前去要跟他击掌。手伸到一半想起来不是大家都喜欢击掌的——以前被拒绝过太多次，可能这就是思维不同频吧——正想悄无声息地收回，同样被自己逗笑的男孩凑上来，再自然不过地接住了他的手，在空中拍出响亮的声音，还顺带了一套标准美式庆祝流程。

或许小男孩是上天派来的爱神丘比特吧。洪知秀站在淋浴头下任水流从头流到脚，全身渐渐放松，开始每日的冥想。  
“知秀哥？知秀哥你在里面吗？哥？洪知秀！”  
卫生间的门被撞开，洪知秀吓一跳，浴巾都来不及拿，浑身赤裸地站在浴缸里。造成这个事态的罪魁祸首眨眨眼睛，露出担忧的神情，“知秀哥你没事吧？你已经洗澡洗了半个小时了。”“啊……我没事。我洗澡的时候习惯冥想，我等下就出去了。”洪知秀急忙扯过浴巾遮住重要部位，Vernon倒是冷静地点点头，确认洪知秀没事以后就出去了。  
等他打理好自己从浴室出来，发现空调温度都稍微调高了一点，自己昨天晾着的衣服也都收下来叠好了放在沙发上，Vernon正耳朵里插着耳机不知道在听什么。  
“Vernon？”洪知秀走到小孩面前，果然没听到，Vernon跟着音乐摇晃脑袋，完全超然世外。他在小孩眼前晃了晃手，Vernon这才抬起头来，摘下耳机看着洪知秀听他要说什么。  
金色的头发看起来特别纯良，一双深棕色的大眼睛从下往上抬起来，睫毛都根根分明，认真听话的样子像是洪知秀以前在美国养的金毛。他没忍住伸出头拍了拍小男孩的脑袋，“我要去睡觉了。明天我没有上班，如果有想去哪里玩的话我可以带你去。”  
“好啊。”Vernon笑起来，洪知秀一下没注意被他探上身来在脸颊印了一个吻。“晚安知秀哥。”他迅速在沙发上展开毛毯，长长的一条完整地填充进窄窄的沙发里，“可以帮我关一下客厅的灯吗？”毯子盖住半个脸颊，只露出一双眼睛在外面，可能是还没长大吧，洪知秀捂住刚才被亲的脸颊，俯下身去也在小孩的额头上亲了一下。“Good night, Vernon.”

第二天两人讨论了半天，决定还是先去超市采购。小孩买了一大堆零食，还看上了一条粉红色的睡裤，被洪知秀紧急从服装区拖走。洪知秀则是买了好些蔬菜水果，一向肠胃不好对年轻人们喜爱的垃圾食品也只能望而却步。  
推着购物车去停车场的时候发现超市附近有rapper社团在公演，Vernon看起来很有兴趣，驻足在旁边围观了一会儿，洪知秀见状便自己先把东西搬到了车上。等他再回来的时候发现小孩已经跳进去battle了。看起来还挺厉害。洪知秀发出了一个无声的哇哦，节奏发音吐字都很清楚，内容也很有意思，应该是专门练过。搞rap的小孩都难逃叛逆期吗，洪知秀想起自己小时候也热衷于流行文化，跟家里闹了好大的矛盾。  
这时候人群里突然冒出一个人，“韩率？”一个白皮肤大眼睛的男人一脸不可置信地看着Vernon，洪知秀还在梳理情况的时候被小孩一把拉起手臂掉头就跑。  
洪知秀小时候看过的日本动漫常出现这种情景，在夕阳的余晖下男主角拉着女主角的手因为什么理由一路狂奔，以女主角视角看到的男主角背影挥洒着汗水，拉着自己的手臂让人充满安全感，不禁从心底涌起粉红色的泡泡——  
才怪。  
一向秉承睡觉也能消耗卡路里原则的室内派洪知秀跑了没几步就气喘吁吁，好在那人没有追上来，他扯了扯Vernon的手示意停下来，在原地撑着膝盖平复呼吸。“说吧，到底怎么回事。”  
男孩低着头在水泥地上磨了磨鞋子，好半天才嗫嚅着开口，“那是我哥哥。”洪知秀点点头。“那到底跟家里闹什么矛盾了？”  
“他们想让我去学唱歌，但是我想学rap。”Vernon过了一会儿又补充到，“我们有个地下乐队，我和我哥哥一起组办的，我是主唱。”洪知秀回忆了一下听到Vernon唱歌的片段，主唱吗？他有点怀疑自己的耳朵。小孩看他的神情奇怪，认真地唱了两句给他听，洪知秀才松了一口气。

洪知秀周一的上班路被那个男人拦截了。  
就是在超市旁边认出Vernon的男人。  
“你好我叫崔胜澈，是崔韩率的哥哥。”崔胜澈递上一张名片。“那天你在超市掉了一张名片，我才来这里找你。或许现在韩率跟你在一起吗？”  
两人在办公室楼下的咖啡厅坐下，不愧是亲兄弟，洪知秀看着对面咖啡喝完后还在嚼冰块的男人想。“Vernon……韩率不愿意回家的原因或许崔先生有了解过吗？”崔胜澈看起来有点丧气。“我知道……他想学rap。”“那为什么要阻止他追求自己的兴趣呢？”  
“因为地下rapper之间风气不太好……我不希望我的弟弟要接触到那些不好的一面。”  
洪知秀思考了一下，“那天韩率的表演崔先生有看到吗？我觉得已经是比较成熟的rapper了，由此可见在你阻止他学习的时候他还是有自己接触过。但是由现在看来，他的学习成果还不错，也没有沾染上奇怪的风气。”洪知秀笑起来，“甚至走在路上都会被认成高中生。”  
“他想学的东西本身是没有错的，只是需要一些正确的引导。崔先生在乐队里也是负责rap的部分吧？如果你能教一下你的弟弟，那我想他肯定会回家的。”

晚上洪知秀下班回家的时候小孩正蹲在公寓楼楼下，像是他第一次捡到的那天。  
“还不回家吗？”洪知秀走上前去摸摸男孩的脑袋，真是舒服的手感。Vernon——崔韩率颇有点不舍的抬起头来。“我还能来找你吗？”“当然可以啦。”他蹲下来跟男孩平视，崔韩率上前两步，就着蹲姿紧紧抱住了他。“我会想你的。”低沉的声音隔着一层围巾传到洪知秀的耳朵里。  
“I love you Josha.”  
“I love you too Vernon.”

那天确实是个好日子呢。

END


End file.
